The Journal of Brittany Pierce
by DabblingInStories
Summary: A look into the mind of Brittany Susan Pierce. 4x01 - 4x22


**_Note From The Author: _**_Hey guys! This is a new thing I am working on, I'm not too sure where it's going to go but I thought it was a funny idea. I also wanted to maybe fix the way Glee wrote Brittany in season 4 since it was a little all over the place. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Hi… Is that how you start these things? I don't really remember… It's been a while since I've written in here. Okay, scratch that I'm starting over.

Hey J! Okay no, that's not right either.

J, MY MAN! …Way too happy..

My name is Brittany Susan Pierce, and I feel like a failure… That sounds better.. Now I know what you might be thinking, _'A failure, don't be so stupid Brittany, you're not a failure!'_ unfortunately it's true. I'm a big fat failure.

It's 5PM, August 28th, 2013. I've just came back from the second, first day of my senior year. That's right, the _second._ Just incase you're curious as to how that happened I'll let you know, because the answer is pretty simple. I flunked, and I mean I _really_ flunked. I somehow managed to beat my previous GPA's with a 0.0 this year... Even I was surprised! That means I have to go through my senior year, again. This sucks. It sucks so bad and I already hate it.

This wasn't the plan and it's ruining everything already, I can feel it. Santana left for college a few weeks ago and everything was fine until her classes started. We try and Skype as much as possible but she's always so busy! I even thought about showing up at her school and surprising her but Lord Tubbington let the secret out and she got all mad about it… I still don't really know why, she used to like my surprises! She says it was because I have to pass this year so we don't have to spend _another_ year apart but it feels like she doesn't really want me around as much as she used too. Yesterday I spent an hour waiting for her to call, I even skipped dinner so I wouldn't miss her call. She forgot about me… Sometimes she forgets our Skype dates, or she forgets to text me back. It hurts more when I can see she's read the message too, damn iMessage…

I have a whole year of this Journal. Another whole year of being sad and stupid. I don't see why they even kept me back. It's not like giving me another go at senior year is going to change anything. I'm still going to be the same person at the end of it. The same Brittany with the same brain and the same stupid grade point average. It's useless… I'm useless.

Maybe it wont be so bad though… I'm still senior class president, Principal Figgins hasn't told me for sure but I figured since I didn't graduate I just become a two term president, like Obama or something, right?

I still have Glee too. Those guys are my family, it's really weird being in the choir room without Santana and everyone else though, mostly Santana but I really liked those others guys too, except Rachel. She's really loud and dresses like a toddler on growing hormones… I kinda miss her too though. We actually had a competition today.. it was to see who the 'New Rachel' is! We all sang Call Me Maybe, Tina thought it was something Rachel would sing, I disagree but it's an awesome song to dance too. I thought I did pretty good, Blaine and Mercedes joined in too and Tina too obviously but I don't think they were quite as good as me. Even still, Artie chose Blaine. As if he didn't get enough solos he's now Rachel Berry's successor. I swear I almost puked. I might invest in earplugs this year, just in case.

So all in all my second first day was terrible, but I guess it could always be worse. We're popular now, I was always popular but the Glee Club is sort of the new thing to do. We're having try outs to get the numbers back up for Sectionals this year and the sign up list is full to bursting. I don't think it's ever going to be the same but I guess we will have to wait and see on that one.

I'm getting sleepy Journal and Santana was supposed to call an hour ago… I guess I will go shower and head to bed. Stay safe under my pillow and don't let Lord Tubbington use your pages to make threatening notes to my parents, okay? Night! Xox B.


End file.
